Katrina Van Tessel
Katrina Van Tassel is the lead female protagonist from Disney's 1949 short The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, the 2nd half of the film the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Personality Katrina is treated like a princess by everyone in Sleepy Hollow and, while a very cheerful young woman, appears to be rather oblivious to the fawning attitude of everyone around her and seems somewhat carefree and frivolous. According to the original author, Washington Irving, she is "blooming, plump as a partridge, ripe, melting, and rosy-cheeked." Physical appearance Katrina wears a beautiful dress consisting of dark pink short-sleeved top with matching peplum, an aqua bodice with a couple of laces crisscrossing it, white trim on her sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and pink skirt, a white petticoat and matching Dutch-style hat, black ballet shoes, a bustle beneath her dress, and carries a lime parasol. She has blue eyes, fair skin, pink lips, rosy cheeks, thin black eyebrows and matching eyelashes, and strawberry-blonde hair. On Halloween night at a party at her house with Ichabod Crane, her hair is pigtailed with blue ribbons. She dons a dress consisting of dark pink top with matching peplum, pink short sleeves, white brims on her sleeves, a wide v-neckline and pink skirt, a petticoat in the same color, a black band tied around her neck, a bustle beneath her dress, and shoes of the same color On her wedding day on a day after Halloween, she sports a beautiful wedding dress consisting of periwinkle short-sleeved top with matching brims on her sleeves and blue skirt, a white Juliet cap with a clear white veil attached to it, a bustle beneath her dress, and a bouquet of lilies. Appearances The Legend of Sleepy Hollow In the film, Katrina Van Tassel is a beautiful young woman who is the daughter of old Baltus Van Tassel, the richest farmer in the county. Katrina attracts many of the young men in Sleepy Hollow who offer to do anything for her like setting up her picnic for her or carry her groceries home for her. Soon Ichabod meets Katrina and falls in love with her and offers to carry her groceries home for her, but Ichabod's rival Brom Bones, who has also fallen for Katrina, sees this and pushes Ichabod into the mud. He puts Katrina on his horse and carries her groceries home for her, but soon Ichabod catches up to them and takes Katrina home again. When they arrive at Katrina's house Ichabod kisses Katrina's hand and leaves, but Brom is outside waiting and Ichabod runs back in and gives Katrina some flowers; she places one in Ichabod's shirt pocket. Ichabod leaves again but is grabbed by Brom suddenly, though Katrina manages to distract Brom in order for Ichabod to escape happily home. Soon Katrina's father is having a Halloween Party and she invites Ichabod, who dances with her at the party. During the dance, Brom manages to steal Katrina from Ichabod for a short period of time but Ichabod manages to get Katrina back and together they steal the whole dance together, causing everyone except for Brom Bones to clap for them. Shortly after the dance Brom Bones tells a story about him meeting the Headless Horseman, who rides in Sleepy Hollow every Halloween night looking for a new head. The story frightens Ichabod and Katrina laughs at his scared reactions. After the party as Ichabod rides home he has a mysterious encounter with the Headless Horseman and disappears from Sleepy Hollow. Katrina winds up marrying Brom Bones. House of Mouse Katrina makes a cameo appearance as one of the guests in the TV series House of Mouse. Trivia *It is believed by fans that she knew Brom Bones loved her and that he wasn't proposing soon enough so she made Brom jealous by pretending to have some affection for Ichabod. *Katrina has a similar character design to Cinderella. *Katrina has a whole song dedicated to her sung by Bing Crosby during the film called Katrina. * Katrina is very similar to Charlotte La Blouff from the Princess and the Frog. Both are rich, spoiled women. While Lottie is very hyper and fun, Katrina is more calm and collective. Both are hit on by boys (Ichabod with Katrina and Travis with Lottie). They also are blondes who often wear pink. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Silent characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Rich characters Category:Spouses